The purpose of this project is to determine the incidence of metastatic eye disease in patients with metastatic breast carcinoma, to evaluate the effects of irradiation on the eye in patients who have metastatic disease and receive irradiation in conjunction with chemotherapy, and to monitor patients receiving chemotherapy for ocular toxicity. The change in size of choroidal lesions during therapy may serve as an indication of a therapeutic response elsewhere in the body.